Reactions to the November 2015 Paris Attacks
The Micronational responses to the recent attacks in Paris, France on November 13th, 2015 North America Sangheili Union * Overall Government: Officials and the Supreme Leader Mikhail Polidro condemned the attacks and offered condolences. Polidro along with President Karma Sylvesta declared that any Sangheili Citizen that chooses to fight as an ISIS or Al Qaeda-led Syrian Opposition soldier would be automatically be executed after proof from scanners and lying detectors by the Sangheili People's Army once the person returns home from fighting. Polidro also ordered an "all out intensive strike" against Al-Raqqah, the defacto capital of ISIS; however, the strike will take place when ISIS becomes "more unstable then North Korea". The Sangheili Government also calls on all micronations to support the Sangheilio-Schykillian Led Intervention against ISIS. It is made optional if a nation chooses to support it. Polidro also declared from the recent ISIS video targeting several United States cities that if the Sangheili Union was targeted, then ISIS would be assaulted. * Sangheilios SFSR: Main officials stated that they would rely on micronations like Molossia, Keig, and Smithville for example to take action on security improving and to plan defense incase of attacks. *Craktelian SSR: Ivan Petrolokkakinka condemned the attacks and offered condolences to French Micronations *Brick Squad SSR: Matteo Ventus, a high Brick Squadron official and the head of the Brick Squad 1017 Bureau political party condemned the attacks declared that his visit to France would be delayed because of the attacks and the one in January 2015 until the UEFA Euro 2016 which is hosted in France. Nikola Paepa, the head of the Brick Squad SSR also condemned the attacks. The Brick Squad SSR also offered security assistance to Norfolk, Virginia as it was targeted by ISIS in their recent video and it borders the BSSSR. *Balibanistan SSR : Head Mohammad Hanshwan declared the attacks "un-Islamic" and called ISIS the "fake muslims". *Ratchet SSR: Yosef Chivs announced security improvement for Wildwood 2016 Summer Sangheili Games and condemned the attacks *Other SSRs: Heads of the rest of the SSRs condemned the attacks Others * People's Republic of Schykille: Head of State Jon 'Micheche declared his condolences to France and condemned the attacks. He also called on all Jewish micronations to support Schykille's partnership with the Sangheili Union's led intervention after a well explanation about the Sangheili Union's views on ISIS and the Israeli aggression on Palestine. Wharton 'Muka, the Schykillian People's Army's head commander declared that Schykille should supply remaining Pro-Assad regions with food and medical support but he questions "how will this occur?" He also wants to help those regions because he sees the attacks as "the first chapter of a powerful and successful ISIS" as he hopes for preventing ISIS's "expansion of slaughtering the innocent". * Confederacy of California: Head Confederate Paul Kang expressed condolences for the victims of the Paris Attacks and took to social media, reminding friends and neighbors that a sensible and rational approach must be adopted to deal with ISIS rather than acting animalistically on emotion. In addition, the Joint Defense Initiative was established on November 19th to prepare for the possibility of a terrorist attack in the United States in the near future. * Woodlands Republic: President Enoch Chung condemned the attacks and called them "cowardly" he also offered condolences to the people who were affected by the attacks. After the attack WR closed its borders. * Smithville: The President of the Republic condemned the attacks and called the Islamic State "A bunch of Terrorist bastards hiding in caves in the Desert of Syria and Iraq that are too scared to fight." Smithville also announced that Refugees under the age of 18 are the only refugees aloud in due to fear of a terrorist attack. Europe * Federation of Westland: Speaking for the Federation of Westland temporary President Pavel Kaspersky condemned the attacks claiming "The Evils that ISIL has commited against innocent people will not go unpunished." While the head of the Duma Allin Dyck claimed "I encourage people across the globe to join the fight against ISIS, what they did in Paris was a horrible showing of their power and a wakeup call to Western nations to fight." In the days following the events Westlandic police have been put on high alert enforcing checkpoints and doing massive patrols. * United Islands: Various United Islander officals have condemned the attack on Paris as "cowardly" as Speaker of Parlement Maximilaan Leigh said "They are monsters to civilians yet they are chickens when they fight the anti ISIS alliance" yet Crown-General Shady Morsi said that "we must avenge them yet, bombing isnt the solution but action does" As soon the United Islands closed its borders but also beliefs that the micronational community can do sompthing against ISIS * Marrskar: President Nico Masend also the attacks and said "we will not bow to terrorism" yet Marrskar called a week of mourn after the attacks * Stora: President Bjorn de Wit was shocked about the attack and closed the Storan embassy in Paris * Keig: Keig stands with the people of France. Keig's borders closed on November 14th. * Kingdom of York: His Majesty's Government voted to close the borders. However this action was unrecognized by the City of York Council. The Minister of Defence ordered the Royal Police Force to patrol the city-state, and those who covers their faces and carries a bag packs will cause suspicion. * Radon: Radon's prince has condemned the attacks, saying "Extremists are trying to cripple the Western culture. We won't allow that to happen.". Furthermore, Radon's prince has put the alert level for Radon four levels higher, from none to E-. A vote to close Radon's borders was also given to parliament, however the parliament voted against it. South America * Patagonia: The Patagonian government has released an official statement "We are saddened that terrorism has struck Paris, And we would like to express our support for the families affected by the attacks." Oceania * Apia: Lord Shady Morsi said that "we must avenge them yet, bombing isnt the solution but action does" The government of Apia called the Attacks on Paris "Disqusting", "Cowardly" and "Disturbing" The Apian government closed the embassy to France Category:Events